Koe
by Timmesque
Summary: When Kai has an accident, there's little chance of survival. But a voice brings him back. Who is it?[yaoi][Kai?][one-shot]


**ME: This is a one-shot by yours truly.**

**CS: You can still turn back!!**

**ME: *sweatdrops* You know, I don't write that badly.**

**CS: This from the girl who started three novels only to get stuck in the final chapter.**

**ME: ^^* You have to give me credit for trying!**

**CS: You're lucky if we give you credit at all!**

**ME: Isn't she the most supportive muse?**

**DISCLAIMER: Look, you all know what the answer going to be, so why ask?**

Koe

(Voice)

Kai didn't know why he bothered. 

It's pretty obvious the Bladebreakers were an immature pack, despite their beyblading skills. Tyson only thought about eating, Ray was only focused on his hair, Max lived for sugar and sugar only and Kenny was too wrapped around his world of data and statistics to notice the fact that the human body needs to eat and drink. 

Kai snorted. Sometimes he wondered why he came back or why he even bothered with them. They were just wasting valuable time.

_His_ valuable time.

_But what do you do that makes your time so precious?_

That was a thought. Kai even stopped to absorb that. The noise around began to fade away as Kai thought about it.

He spends his time on training his beyblade and his techniques. Trying to be perfect.

No, scratch that, he was perfect. He was the best there was.

Until he lost to Tyson and his flawless world crumbled with his defeat.

Tyson. The blunette had destroyed all the boundaries Kai had set in life. Shattered them to such an extent that he knew there was no way to reclaim them.  And for some reason, it hadn't really bothered Kai. Did he have feels for the blunette? No, that can't be possible. Tyson was too different and Kai was…Kai.

But his lo—fondness for the blunette has grown, no doubt about that.

How had that happen and why?

Kai sighed and rubbed his forehead. He hated having to look into things. That was more Ray's job than his own. Ray likes analyzing and the breaking down of situations. Unlike Tyson who believes that true feelings can overcome anything. Kai didn't believe that. I mean, how can emotions help you in the harsh light of reality?

**HONK!**

**SCREECH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kai spun around to see a large yellow van coming towards him.

_Shit._

Then there was darkness.

When the Bladebreakers heard that Kai was in the hospital, they rushed off immediately.

No, change that. 

When _Tyson_ heard that Kai was in the hospital, he rushed off immediately. The others followed, sweatdropping along the way. 

Well, it was funny.

Tyson reached the hospital in record time. The nurses sweatdropped, but made no comment. That was, until Tyson started threatening the nurses to tell him Kai's room number. Then, they considered carting Tyson off to the nut house. Luckily for Tyson (and unluckily for the hospital staff) Ray arrived and managed to straighten things out.

Tyson was in a wreck.

_Kai, please be ok. Please. __Aishiteru. _

Ray noticed the way Tyson's eyes darted from side to side and how his voice carried a note of hysteria. He had known for a while now how Tyson felt about the Holder of Dranzer, but he wasn't sure about Kai's feelings towards the younger blunette. 

Kai…

They arrived at Kai's room. Tyson cautiously opened the door. 

Kai lay on a bed with starch white sheets. Tyson let out a strangled sob. 

_Kai, aishiteru. Please be ok. _

Tyson gently sat beside him and held his hand tightly. He kissed it.

_Aishiteru Kai._

_Come back to me please!_

He could hear Ray discussing the details of Kai's injury with the doctor. He could hear Max, making comments and Kenny asking Dizzi about the probability that Kai will…

That Kai will…

"Tyson?"

Tyson turned to see Ray, concern glinting in his amber eyes.

"…Will he make it Ray?"

And he turned after he said that. He didn't want to see the answer in Ray's eyes.

"I'm not sure Tyson. The doctor said there's a high chance of both. His heart rate is irregular. If he gets it back to normal…" Ray trailed off. 

He didn't need to finish. 

The sparkle in Tyson's eyes came back, "You mean…there's still a chance?"

Ray was reluctant to answer that, but the shine on Tyson's face was too bright to ignore. Ray knew he could give Tyson hope.

Or take it away from him.

"Yes, there's a chance."

Tyson looked back at Kai and promised to himself, 

_I'll save you Kai. I'll bring you back._

When Ray had left, Tyson placed a kiss on Kai's forehead.

_I'll save you Kai. I promise._

It was so dark.

Kai hated the darkness. Darkness was cold and lonely. Kai didn't want to be lonely.

Not anymore.

"Kai?"

_Who said that? _

Kai spun around, but all he saw was darkness. 

"Look, I know you can't see me…"

_But I want to see you!_ Kai groped around in the darkness.

"But don't worry I know you'll pull through. You're strong Kai. Not like me."

_Who is this?_ Kai wondered. 

Who believed they're weren't strong?

"Kai, please pull through," The voice was desperate now and almost close to…tears?

_Who would cry for him?_ _Who would waste their tears over him?_

"For me. Please. Aishiteru Kai."

Aishiteru? It can't be… 

He could hear the falling of rain on his bed sheets. Whoever that person was, he was crying. Kai longed to open his eyes so that he can see this person.

"I won't leave Kai. Not now, not ever."

_Someone who'll always be there…for him._

_Who?_

_Who are you?_

"I'll be here, ok?"

Kai said nothing. He fought against whatever power held him there. He wanted see that person. That person who would do so much for him. The person who loved him…

"Please Kai. Come back."

The voice began to fade. Kai cried out. He didn't want it to go. He wanted it to stay. To be with him forever. To never leave him…

Kai collapsed in the darkness.

Don't leave me…

"His heart rate is steady now. I've never seen anything like this. It's as if he's fighting to live."

Tyson let out a whoop of joy, "I knew Kai wouldn't die on us!! He was too stubborn!!"

"However, before you all arrive, that wasn't the case. He was almost submitted. Now, his heart beat is out racing Formula One cars!"

Ray smiled, Max cheered, Kenny checked to see whether what the doctor said was possible and Tyson just glowed. Ray had never seen Tyson so happy. Not even when they had gotten Kai back from the Demolition Boys.

"He should be out by tomorrow."

"Umm…Doctor Tomoe?"

"Yes Tyson?"

"Can I…spend the night here?"

Dr. Tomoe blinked. "Of course."

"Thank you."

Kai slowly opened his eyes. He saw the Bladebreakers were gathered around his bed. Tyson was smiling serenely. Kai looked at them. They were all smiling, but Tyson's smile made all the more worthwhile.

"Welcome back Kai."

"Glad to be back Ray." 

Ray nodded. "Come on, we'll get you to the hotel."

"Wait!!"

Everyone stared at Kai. Shouting is not something Kai does very often.

"I heard…a voice when I was asleep." Kai began lamely, knowing the concept sounded stupid, "Was it one of you?"

Tyson's breath caught in his throat. Kai heard…

Kai heard everything.

Kai knows that he loves him.

Ray was watching Tyson like a hawk. He could see that the blunette was evidently distressed. 

However, Tyson managed to cover for himself, "Maybe it was an angel Kai." He suggested. 

Everyone stared at Tyson, including Kai.

A faint smile touched his lips, "Maybe."

Tyson didn't like the way Kai was looking at him.

"We better—you know—get your stuff," With that excuse, Tyson quickly left the room. 

The other Bladebreakers proceeded to leave, but Kai asked Ray to stay behind.

"What is it Kai?"

"You know who stayed behind. Who took care of me? Who is it Ray? I need to know."

Ray swallowed, "I'm not sure I have a right to tell you."

Kai's garnet eyes flashed with anger, "Damnit Ray! I don't care about your principles. I need to know!" 

Ray stood his ground, "I'm not telling."

"Ray…please."

Ray was stunned. Did Kai just ask for something? That accident must have hit him harder than he thought.

"Why Kai? Why do you need to know?"

"Because I love him."

"Tyson?"

"Oh hey Kai."

Tyson was leaning out at the balcony. It was a clear night, with stars hung up like a glittering necklace. The moon shone, reflecting the light of Tyson's stormy grey eyes.

"Why are you here all alone?"

Tyson looked back at Kai, "I…needed to be alone."

"Tyson, remember when I told you about the voice that spoke in my dreams?"

Tyson tensed slightly. Did Kai suspect? And if he did, what then?

Kai continued, "You told me it was an angel. And I know I believe you."

Tyson looked at him, incredulous, "You believe me? But Kai I was only joking."

Kai smiled and wrapped his arms around Tyson, "Well, in a way you told the truth."

Tyson's breath came out in ragged gasps. Kai was so close. His scent was intoxicating the very air around him.

"Kai? What are you doing?"

"Tell me those words. The ones you told me when I was asleep." Kai whispered into his ear, making Tyson shiver.

Tyson looked back into Kai's deep soulful crimson eyes and said, "Aishiteru Kai."

"Aishiteru Tyson."

And the angels sang for the newfound soul mates.

**ME: *wipes her forehead* That was…**

**CS: 0.0 quick?**

**ME: Well, I guess you could say that…**

**CT: She finished in 2 hours.**

**ME: ^^* I was motivated!**

**CS: She didn't even know what she was going to write…**

**ME: Alls well that ends well.**

**ME: Reviewers receive—**

**CS: Game Boy SP!!! You can play the Beyblade V-force game on it!!**

**ME: *starts playing* Review!!**


End file.
